Happy Birthday Usopp
by Pati-Swan
Summary: El cumpleaños de Usopp se acerca, y el rumbo cambia. En el día más especial del año Usopp vuelve a su pueblo donde le esperan su antigua tripulación, su pueblo y...Kaya. Oneshot UsoppxKaya


**Happy Birthday Usoppu**

El Primer día de Abril amaneció muy tranquilo. Las nubes desaparecieron tras las fuertes lluvias y las olas se mecían suavemente por la brisa del mar.

Sin embargo, como de costumbre el Going Merry era un caos absoluto:

Sanji y Zoro se peleaban por algo de que el espadachín había vuelto a llamar a su compañero "calzonazos", y digamos que éste no estaba para bromas;

El capitán Luffy D.Monkey se limitaba a comer y tragar sin descanso;

Chopper, el pequeño médico, intentaba separar al rubio del peliverde, que, según el último, iban a pasar a las manos;

Nico Robin estaba ocupada ejerciendo de arqueóloga, pues debía descifrar un escrito crucial para encontrar un tesoro que la timonel ansiaba conseguir, ésta se limitaba a leer su periódico y tomarse el desayuno, pues estaba muy cansada para poner orden en la cocina una vez más.

Usopp, el artillero, se hallaba alejado del alboroto, y se limitaba a nada más que pensar apoyado en la barandilla de cubierta, con la brisa marina acariciándole la cara.

-...Es hoy...- Se decía en susurros, el día había llegado, era su cumpleaños...y nadie lo recordaba. El primer cumpleaños que pasaba fuera de su pueblo, que para él era su casa.

Aunque ahora tenía un nuevo hogar, y unos compañeros que eran como su familia…aún así, echaba de menos algunas cosas.

Intentó olvidarse de todo pues hoy debía ser un día alegre, al menos para él; Se entretuvo observando las montañas que había más allá del horizonte y…entonces lo vio.

-"¡CHICOS, CORRED, MIRAD FUERA!"-Gritó entrando a la cocina de un portazo. A toda la tripulación les pillaron por sorpresa los chillidos del narigudo; a todos menos a su capitán.

Sanji y Zoro dejaron de pelearse por fin, al igual que el resto dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender al horizonte. En esto, Usopp emocionadísimo les dijo:

-"¡Es mi pueblo¡Hemos llegado a mi pueblo!"- Luffy, que estaba a su lado, sonrió:

-"¡Jajajajaj, sorpresa¡Feliz cumpleaños Usopp!"-

El resto de la tripulación estaban impresionados, con la boca abierta mirando al chico de goma. Pues ¿Cómo se lo habría manejado para cambiar totalmente el rumbo sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Nami, la timonel, era la que estaba más asustada.

Al llegar al muelle vieron unos niños a lo lejos con sombreros o peinados bastante graciosos:

-¡Ah¡Son piratas¡Vienen los piratas!-

-¡Tenemos que avisar a los del pueblo¡Vamos Zanahoria!-

-Pimiento, cebolla¡Fijaos¿No os suena ese barco?- Los tres niños se quedaron quietos observando el navío, entonces sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos:

-¡EL GOING MERRY¡¡¡ES EL CAPITÁN USOPP!- gritaron al unísono al ver bajar a un joven de nariz larga. Acto seguido corrieron hasta su capitán, quien no se lo esperaba, y le abrazaron a la vez:

-¡Capitán¡Capitán¡Has vuelto capitán!- Gritaban todos. Cuando se soltaron Usopp los miró uno por uno, sacó pecho, y mirando al frente los agarró de las manos y echó a correr dirección a las casas gritando:

-"¡Han llegado los pirataas!"- Al cual los niños se le unieron, haciendo que todos los ciudadanos salieran de sus casas y encontraran al final del camino al mentiroso del pueblo.

-¡Usopp¡Mirad, Usopp está aquí!- Gritaban los ciudadanos saliendo de sus porterías y asomándose por las ventanas.

El mentiroso del pueblo se estaba emocionando demasiado y luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Cogió a sus pequeños tripulantes y les dijo:

-Ahora debo irme…a la montaña…le prometí a alguien que volvería-

Los niños miraron al capitán y asintieron, pues ya sabía a quien debía ir a ver; se quedaron observando subir por la colina a su capitán… y a su mejor amigo.

-¡Kaya!-

Se oía gritar en el inmenso jardín de la mansión del pueblo; entonces una chica rubia, preciosa, que vestía un bonito vestido blanco salió al balcón:

-¿U-Usopp?-

-Sí, Kaya, te dije que volvería a ver si te has mejoradoo ¿No?-

La chica no pudo aguantarlo y se echó a llorar, bajo corriendo las escaleras, salió al jardín y abrazó a su amigo.

Saludaron también a Merry, quien se vio contentísimo de volver a ver a Usopp, que cuando se fue, según él no era más que un renacuajo. Y estuvieron horas sentados en el vede césped con puntadas de flores escuchando las emocionantes aventuras del capitán Usopp; claro que, esta vez, eran totalmente ciertas.

El Sol estaba empezando a ponerse, entonces desde la mansión se oyeron los chillidos de Luffy:

-¡USOPP TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YAAA¡KAYA, GRACIAS POR LA COMIDAAA!-

Los dos sonrieron, la chica se quedaba tranquila, pues Usopp estaba en buenas manos. Se levantaron y cuando el chico estaba dispuesto a irse, se giró y cogió a Kaya por la cintura y el mentón.

-¿Q-qué haces?- Preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

-Lo que debería haber hecho antes de irme por primera vez-

Se armó de valor y besó a la chica, como nunca la habían besado. Luego, sin palabras, se marcharon hacia el muelle, donde debía partir el artillero.

Todo el pueblo se había reunido para verlo marchar, era un momento importantísimo para todos los ciudadanos, pues dejaron ir a un niño mentiroso, pero han visto volver al mayor bucanero de los siete mares.

Fiiin

Espero que os haya gustadoo o, va con un poco de retraso pero espero que lo leais y os guste mucho. Escribidme reviews porfa, me sirven mucho para mejoraaar o. Nos vemos. Chu chu

Paty-Swan


End file.
